Ron's REd Ears Strike Agian
by Mini Ginny Weasley
Summary: This story begins with a fight with Ron and Hermione, but will it turn out to be a new relationship?
1. Blindness

Ron's Red Ears Strike Again!  
  
Chapter 1: Blindness  
  
By: Mini Ginny Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the creative mind of J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic , it is a Ron/Hermione Romance. Please send any comments or questions please.  
  
Hermione came into the common room early one Saturday morning to find it totally deserted and sat down on the armchair closest to the crackling fire. She had not slept well the night before and had been lying in bed for most of the it thinking about her most recent fight with Ronald Weasley, which had taken place in Hermione's comfort zone, the library, yesterday afternoon.  
  
The fight was that of one that had been springing a lot lately. The fight was about Victor Krum. As you know a couple years back Ron had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball as a last resort, which to whom she declined to. Hermione instead went with the famous quidditch player, Victor Krum.  
  
As Hermione thought about Ron and their fight she was getting angrier and angrier.  
  
***  
Ron had been lying in bed for what seemed like hours, he was scared to go down to the common room in fright of seeing her (as most would when fighting with Hermione). He had to end this he, had to talk to her.  
  
He got out of is four poster bed and changed into some robes that had not been stained nor ripped from spells going wrong or potions toppling over onto him. He had no idea why he was doing this just for Hermione but he felt like he was obligated to. When Ron finally got his tie situated just right he went down the spiral staircase leading him to the common room were he would hopefully find Hermione.  
  
Sure enough when he got down the staircase he saw Hermione fast asleep on one of the armchairs. He crept (wanting not to wake her) to the armchair opposite her and sat down.  
  
When Ron got comfortable in his chair he looked at Hermione's face features in turn. Her lovely rosy colored cheeks, he imagined her astounding chestnut brown eyes (as Ron went on he had no idea why he as thinking this, he was suppost to have just had a fight with her), her cherry colored lips.wait her lips were moving, she was muttering something under her breath. He is so blind, he is so blind, HE'S SO BLIND!  
  
A/N: That is the first chapter folks, I hope you enjoyed it! Please write any comments, questions, or concerns!  
  
What will happen next will? Will Ron finally open his eyes to his true feelings for Hermione? No telling. 


	2. Love?

Ron's Red Ears Strike Again!  
Chapter 2: Love?  
  
By: Mini Ginny Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: I know that the first chapter was indeed very short, I will try to make my chapters longer.  
  
***  
A very surprised Hermione woke up to find Ron sitting on the armchair opposite of her, his eyes rested on her brown ones. As she looked into his beautiful eyes she a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach as though she had just traveled by floo powder, she so hopeless because she had no idea what this feeling meant (she had never experienced it).  
"Hi." She said with a girlish tone similar to their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (Umbridge). "Hi." He replied. "I'm so sorry!" they both said at the exact same time as if they shared the same brain cell( if Hermione ever heard that she would be insulted, no offense to Ron).  
Hermione felt different than she usually did when Ron was around, she had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. This of course scared Hermione, so she got up quickly, " I've got to do some studying before Flitwick's exam on Monday." Before Ron could even say ok Hermione was out of the portrait hole.  
***  
Ron sat in there some time after Hermione dashed of trying to think what he did wrong until Harry sleepily walked in. "Hey, Ron whats the matter? Harry must have realized something was wrong because of Ron's face which looked as though he was going to belch some more slugs like in his second year. "Well Harry, I don't know why but I felt a new feeling when I saw Hermione this morning, a very happy and excited feeling. Ron looked at Harry's very calm face he urged him on. "Well?" Ron said in a very confused tone. "What am I feeling?" "Ron, how can you not see the strong feelings you have for Hermione?" , Harry said. "You are head over heels for Hermione and you don't even see it, you fancy her." "WHAT!" said Ron in such a loud voice that people in the Great Hall could probably hear him. "I can't.I..you.I DON'T FANCY HERMIONE!!", he yelled. Only Harry had a sneeking suspecion that Ron liked, no, LOVED Hermione  
  
A/N:I really hoped you liked this chapter(I know they are a little short) and I will hopefully have time to write a second chapter soon! 


End file.
